1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pneumatic tires mounted to automobiles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bead fillers for use in pneumatic tires are formed of highly hard crosslinked rubber. The bead fillers contribute to improvement of stiffness of tires. The tires having high stiffness are excellent in handling stability.
On the other hand, impact from road surfaces is likely to be conveyed to the tires having high stiffness. The tires having high stiffness provide poor ride comfort. Therefore, the width, the height, and the hardness of the crosslinked rubber of each bead filler of the tire, and the like are adjusted, so as to adjust handling stability and ride comfort provided by the tire.
JP2000-289408 discloses a tire in which the height up to which a carcass is turned up at both ends in the width direction of the carcass is reduced. This is one of techniques to improve ride comfort while maintaining handling stability.
In a tire having high stiffness, for example, the width of each bead filler is great. The increase of the width of the bead filler contributes to improvement of handling stability. On the other hand, the increase of the width of the bead filler may deteriorate ride comfort. Reduction of the width of the bead filler leads to improvement of ride comfort but may deteriorate handling stability. It is difficult to realize both improvement of handling stability and improvement of ride comfort.
An object of the present invention is to make available a tire which is excellent in both handling stability and ride comfort.